<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Short Story about 4 Kids and a Mountain by imbirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689283">A Short Story about 4 Kids and a Mountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbirb/pseuds/imbirb'>imbirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>a story written as a collection of drabbles, first work yay, low-effort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbirb/pseuds/imbirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four huntresses go into a cave. What will they find inside?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undecided</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heyo! Wake up sleepy head!” squeed the ever-cheerful Ruby Rose. Right next to my ear. My lower ears, at any rate. </p>
<p>“Mmh.” As I drifted back into the nightmare that was consciousness, my limbs weighed down by lingering sleep stretched out and stumbled out of the meager comfort of my soft bed. I rose wearily, yawning and wiping the crust that had formed in my eyes overnight. </p>
<p>“We’ve got a mission, from Oz himself!” they screeched excitably.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t seem normal. Doesn’t he usually just post it on the mission board? And why us?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You’re probably just overthinking it, kitty cat.” Ah, yes. Yang. The similarly over energetic human. Nice tits though.</p>
<p>Not that she was into that.</p>
<p>“Probably because we’re the best.” suggested the heiress. How like her. </p>
<p>“Yeahhhhh.” the red one replied, fistbumping the white one. </p>
<p>“Well, can we eat breakfast first?” I hoped out loud.</p>
<p>“Wecaneatitontheway!” they garbled, waving a protein bar and a pack of dehydrated eggs. </p>
<p>“I’m sure she’s just joking. Ruby’s a bit overeager, but they sure do love themselves some breakfast.” Yang said to me. </p>
<p>“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” recited the heiress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cafeteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene two:</p><p>I screeched at the top of my lungs as we skid into the cafeteria. Did I say we? I mean me. I left them all behind. Oh well. </p><p>I stacked pancakes and eggs onto my plate till I was sure they’d collapse, then I put a piece of bacon on top. I grabbed the bottle of maple syrup from the serving line and rushed back to my table, where Ren and Nora were up eating pancakes.</p><p>“Ohohoh, are you challenging me?” They challenged. </p><p>“Are you?” I replied.</p><p>“YES.” NORA replied back. </p><p>I took the cap off of the maple syrup and dumped it over the stack of eggs, pancakes and bacon. Mmmmhhhhhhhhh</p><p>Nora had already started eating, the cheater. They were already lying on the table smashing their face into their stack of pancakes. </p><p>I wasted no time in riposting by dislocating my jaw and shoving the entire stack into my mouth.<br/>Delicious. I swallowed the mess and burped in triumph, asserting my dominance as best girl. </p><p>Ren stared at the two of us, probably jealous. You could never tell with Ren, he always had the same blank, faceless expression on his face. </p><p>“Huh. Uh-uhhhh-uuuunorthodox technique there Ruby.” They congratulated me. Ah yeah. It feels good to be the queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Airship 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleep is an illusion, such as love and peace. Last night I dreamed that I was dead. I guess I have thoughts of suicide now even in my dreams. Fuck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene four:</p><p>We waited in silence for the airship to arrive at our destination. The hum of the engines almost drowning out the static in my soul. The noise was louder than it should have been, near-deafening in the silence. Ruby and Weiss had rushed ahead, deciding that a nice mid-afternoon jog over half a dozen miles of grimm infested forest would do them good. It was almost cute, Ruby picking up Weiss. Is it strange that I think their screams are adorable? </p><p>“So uh, here we are, on an airship, in the sky.” Yang said out of the blue. After a bit, I responded.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There was a brief silence, the humming and the sound of static fading out into the background as our conversation went on. </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Are you scared?”</p><p>“Of heights? No.”</p><p>“Right, because cats-”</p><p>“Are highly skilled huntresses in training who can jump out of an airship or break their fall in a million different ways.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>The silence grew louder.</p><p>“Doesn’t it though?”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hanging in the air, ten hundred feet above the ground. Knowing that all it takes, all it would take is a single piece in the machine around us to fail, to break, and you’d be hurtling towards the ground at a hundred feet a second.”</p><p>“It’s exhilarating. And it’s terrifying.”</p><p>“Knowing that all it would take, for all that you’ve worked for, all your second chances to crash and burn is if a single piece in the machine were to break loose from the whole?”</p><p>“Doesn’t it terrify you?”</p><p>“That any moment now, how much I have to lose, and how many little things could make me lose it? That any moment now, could I lose it all?”</p><p>A silence, louder and darker than any before came over us. It stayed in that cabin, becoming tangible around me. The shadows grow darker and darker. The walls of the ship flickered technicolor white around me. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, tired. I didn’t fight it. </p><p>Sleep is such a rare, sweet pleasantry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>